My love is for You, so as My Life
by sakura.mist07
Summary: My love is only for him, so as my life. Even if death abides me. Even if he no longer loves me. Even if he forgets me. I will offer my life for him. Even if my last memory of him will be erased. I will always love him. My life is him. My love is only him.
1. The Mission That Starts Everything

"Untitled"

**Chapter 1**

"The Mission That Starts Everything"

"_If you want to end your loved ones suffering, enter their pain..."_

_Darkness falls. Night is slowly approaching... _thought a girl with brunette hair and brown is resting in her bed while watching the stars shining in the sky. Her room is filled with silence and darkness. One can only hear the faint ticking of the clock and her breath. Still in her middle-class uniform, she decided to take a bath. She slowly stood up and walked toward her bathroom. She opened the bathroom and turned on the lights. After showering for 10 minutes, she came out wearing only her robe. She noticed another presence in the room whom she knew very well.

Two hands wrapped around in her tiny waists. She felt the warm breath and touch of the person. She held the hand of that person and slowly faced the person.

"Natsume, if you keep doing that, I might get a heart attack." she remarked.

"Hn, nothings wrong with that, _Polka-dots,_" The lad just hugged her even tighter while smirking, "and besides, your my girlfriend." He cupped her face and admired the beauty of her girlfriend. True, she is a lot more beautiful now. With her waist length hair and curvaceous body, anyone would admire her. Although her face is quite pale, one cannot deny her rosy cheeks, big and deep brown eyes and her luscious pink lips.

"Pervert, my name is M-I-K-A-N, not _polka-dots._" She scrunched up her little nose expressing slight irritation on her boyfriend.

"Tch, just dress up now so we can go to dinner." Natsume ordered her, still hugging her.

"Well, you may go out first and wait for me until I finish dressing up. How 'bout that?"

"What if I stay here and help you get dress?" Her boyfriend smirked more and slowly let go of her. She followed her boyfriend action who is now walking to her closet.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare peek at my undies." She just realized the lad's actions and tried to stop him from revealing more.

Natsume even smirked more and showed her a polka-dotted underwear. "This is what you are going to wear, now for your clothes-" "NAAAAAATTSSSSSUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" she just screamed that made her boyfriend drop what he is holding and cover his hand on his precious ear.

"If you wont go out, then stay there while I dress inside the bathroom. And don't you dare open my closet or peek in the bathroom. Understand?" She just heard Natsume lie down on her bed so she didn't bother to look back. She already had prepared her clothes inside the bathroom before she took a bath, so there will be no more problem.

After 5 minutes, she came out and saw her boyfriend still lying on the bed. She slowly approached him when he opened his eyes. His face clearly shown admiration to her girlfriend.

"Thanks to your special star, your clothes are much more appropriate." Natsume commented while sitting up. He walked to his girlfriend who is now smiling because of his compliment. Not that it sounds one.

"Let's go now, I'm already hungry." Mikan said.

Natsume held Mikan's hand while walking. Envy stares can be seen on the fan girls of Natsume. But what can they do? Someone already owns Natsume's heart. Definitely, Mikan.

They reached the canteen and they saw their friends already eating. Again, jealousy can be seen on the fan girls. They only had one thing on their mind. _Why does Natsume-kun is dating that girl than us who is wearing nice clothes? _True, they rally dressed up every dinner. But Mikan, who is just wearing a camouflage shorts and white jacket over a plain black tank top matching with black chucks, why does Natsume still chose her? Compare to her, they are wearing nice dresses and extravagant jewelries with high heeled shoes.

"Yo, Natsume, Mikan. Come here!" Koko called. They were currently sitting on their own table.

"Hehe, Mikan, what's with the outfit?" Anna and Nonoko giggled seeing the pair holding hands. Natsume blushed slightly seeing the twin-like look at their hands. He wiggled their hands as Mikan looked at him with confusion. She realized and she withdraw her hand immediately. They didn't know, Hotaru was taping the whole scene.

"So, baka, did Hyugga chose your outfit?" the stoic inventor asked still holding her camera.

"Of course not. Well, I'm hungry now, let's go Natsume." Mikan replied still blushing. They continued walking until they get their food. As soon as they came back, sounds of laughter, shouts and baka gun bullets can be heard. The two sat down and they ate their food. Koko, noticing Mikan's silence decided to throw some fries on Mikan's forehead.

"Hey!" shouted Mikan.

"Ooh.. don't get mad, why the sudden silence?" asked Koko.

The gang suddenly stopped chattering and turned their attention to Mikan. Natsume noticing it too poked her on her shoulder.

"Ahhmm.. What time is it?" blurted Mikan.

"Quarter to 8:00. Why? Do you have any appointments?" Natsume responded to her.

"Uhm.. yeah, I have to meet Kari-chan. She's going to tutor me. Excuse m--", Natsume stopped her from standing, "Tch, at least finish your food," "Ano, she will be really mad. Don't worry. She's trustworthy. I'll just visit you later." Mikan hurriedly went out of the cafeteria. Natsume stood up too and walked away. Dismayed from her girlfriend's actions.

...[+_+]...

The cold wind enveloped her whole body as soon as she reached the Northern forest. The moon was the only thing lighting up the whole area. She wore her black mask designed with midnight blue and silver diamonds. It covers her forehead until her nose. The embedded diamonds were controlling devices that are in disguise. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She reached the center of the forest until she heard rustling leaves.

"Just in time. I thought you will be late, _Midnight Cat_." A voice said coming from the trees.

"But of course, she won't. With her speed. She can't be." A girl's voice answered the mysterious speaker.

Mikan stood still. She waited until her sensei and her senpai comes out. Then, she saw two shadow's walking towards her.

"What's the mission?" She asked not moving from her place.

"Simple. Type C. But, Black Mist will not be coming with you. She has other mission." Persona told her. He threw the instructions and ordered her to read it. She opened the letter and read the mission.

_Mission: Type C_

_Warehouse #1258, Tokyo_

_Bring the following in the academy:_

_Healing alice stone (blue)_

_Nakamishi, Rina_

_(Black hair, Green eyes, 16 years of age,_

_95-120 lbs., 5'3-4 in height)_

_8:30-onwards_

As soon as she finished reading, she burned the letter and waited for Persona to command her to start.

"Tch, you really are better than Kuro-neko. Just make sure you bring the girl. Go now."

She jumped through the hight trees until she reached the gate. The guard saw her and the immediately opened the gate. There outside, a black car was waiting for her. She entered the car and drove her to the warehouse. When she reached the place, she saw 3 guards walking around the warehouse and 2 was guarding the main door.

She used her speed and invisibility alice to attack the guards. She knocked them down in a swift until she heard the alarm. She kicked door to open and saw almost 20 guards surrounding her. Half of them were non-alice users while half was. Studying the area with her x-ray alice, she found the alice stone near the place and the girl in the underground in one of the room.

Mikan used the fire alice to burn the guards. She ran to the alice stone to get it and put it in the pouch. She decided to save the girl. While descending in the stairs, guards came. One punched her on the stomach but she regained her position then attacked the guards.

As soon as she reached the underground, she heard faint cries in a room. There she saw the girl. _Maybe this is her._ "Who is there?" Mikan heard the girl speak. She walked closely and saw the girl backing away.

"Don't come near me!" the girl shouted.

"Rina, is that your name, I've come to save you." Mikan told the girl.

"Is that tru--" They heard some guards coming so Mikan decided to teleport them back to the academy. Although she is really tired now, they were back to the academy now safe.

...[+_+]...

Mikan and Rina were now in the academy grounds, in the Northern forest. It was already 11 pm when they arrived. She gave the alice stone to Persona.

"Very well. Midnight Cat, you can go back now." Persona ordered her. Seeing her already pale is very dangerous.

He called Nakamishi to follow him. Yamata Kari or Black Mist seeing Mikan still not walking away decided to near her. She smiled towards Mikan but Mikan was getting dizzy and sweating a lot. They decided to come back together because according to Kari, she will treat first Mikan. When they were near the exit of the forest, Kari noticed Mikan was not following her. When she turned around, she saw Mikan lying on the ground.

...[+_+]...

_**Review please!!!**_

**I'm really new here so please tell me your comments about it so I can improvise. Onegai!!!  
Give me also some ideas or words that are more appropriate to use.  
Arigatou !!**


	2. The Girl

**Chapter Two**

"The Girl"

_Recap_:

"_Very well. Midnight Cat, you can go back now." Persona ordered her. Seeing her already pale is very dangerous._

_He called Nakamishi to follow him. Yamata Kari or Black Mist seeing Mikan still not walking away decided to near her. She smiled towards Mikan but Mikan was getting dizzy and sweating a lot. They decided to come back together because according to Kari, she will treat first Mikan. When they were near the exit of the forest, Kari noticed Mikan was not following her. When she turned around, she saw Mikan lying on the ground._

...[*_*]...

"Hurry up! Jinno-sensei is coming." Koko ran fast to his seat as the whole class became silent and fixed themselves. Soon enough, the door opened revealing a middle-aged man with a very mad face. He walked towards the front of the black board and looked at his students. His eyes clearly shown strictness and discipline. The students' curiosity arose when they found him staring or more like glaring at a seat which is owned by a brunette. He breathed in deeply as he spoke.

"Where is Sakura?" He was clearly annoyed. He even muttered in a very low voice how a special star student should be disciplined and bla-blabla. But truly, he knows where the certain brunette is. He was told by Narumi of Mikan's location. As soon as he was informed, he was pitied the student and agreed to excuse her but not to tell anyone. Yet, he is not someone who will show such emotions for he is known as the strict-Jinno.

...[*_*]...

Meanwhile, Yamata Kari walked towards a certain room where she always visit whenever a mission is accomplished. She slowly opened the door and noticed that the one whom she is visiting has till not woken up yet. She brought some food and a flower. She carefully placed some flower on the flower vase and turned her attention to a certain brunette. She found her beautiful even sleeping. The blanket suddenly moved and big eyes opened revealing two beautiful and innocent orbs.

"Kari-senpai?" Mikan looked at her senpai as her face clearly shown innocence.

"Yes, Mikan? Do you need anything?" Kari pitied her junior at her current state today. Not that it was worse than before but she knows how tired she is. She always know that Mikan is a strong woman but it isn't right to punish her like this.

"Ano, I'm sorry you had come all the way here again." Mikan told her senpai as she noticed a tear drop from Kari's eyes. She tried to move a bit but her body was really aching. Still, she found a way to touch her senior's hand as Kari spoke.

"Mikan--" Kari wiped her tears as she held Mikan's hand in between hers, "it's alright for me. Besides, I might worry more if I don't know your condition. You know I treat you as a sister. This is nothing you know." she continued.

Mikan smiled to her senpai. She knows how much Kari give importance to her. "it's kinda funny though." Mikan suddenly said. "Huh? What is funny Mikan?" Kari hunched up her eyebrows trying to understand Mikan. "These. I mean I am always here and you always visit me. This room is like my second room." Mikan suddenly laughed as Kari's face shown a complete surprise.

True, this has been Mikan's room since she was first hospitalized after her first mission. Her first condition back then was really heart-wrenching. She was covered with blood and bruises. But Mikan, didn't give up and continued to train more so as that not to happen. Yet, she was always like this. The room was basically her type. Kari chose this for Mikan's convenience. The walls were painted white, sides were green and double lines in the center were in green too. Large cherry blossom were painted around. The room wasn't small but not big either. There was a bathroom, a bedroom for the patient as well one large green sofa and a small one. There is also a mini refrigerator for food and other conveniences. Two windows were covered with curtains in green and pink. The ceiling were painted with tangerine and was lighted by a chandelier. It is a cozy one.

Kari regained her composure as she lightly smacked Mikan's head. Although she doesn't show it, she knows that Mikan is really pained by what she said. She is the one who understands Mikan the best. "I don't want you to think like that. Although you are _mostly _here, I hope one day you can be freed." Kari was clearly serious in what she said.

"I.. I know. Don't worry senpai." Mikan looked down as some tears fell.

"Oh. Come on. Don't cry, I just want you to be happy." said Kari. She stood up and sat at the bed behind Mikan. She Hugged her and rubbed her back.

"No, I'm really happy that you are here Kari-senpai. You are the only whom I can run into since you're the only one who knew about my missions." Mikan was crying then as she said those. "I'm really tired right now. Still I have to face Jinno-sensei's assignments."

"Ne, Mikan, I'll help you. Now you should rest first. The doctor said that you can be released today." Kari told Mikan as she let go of her. Mikan on the other hand, nodded and slowly laid down. When Kari was sure that Mikan is already asleep, she went out of the room to go to her classes.

Unknown to them, someone was there as everything happened. The person went inside the room as he slowly approached the sleeping brunette. He pitied her so much. He wanted to kill the thing that caused her this pain. He wants to hold her but he can't. He wanted to help her but he can't clearly do that. And as he vanished, he whispered some words that only the two of them can hear. _Don't worry, I'll save you, my sister._

...[*_*]...

"Anyway, let's start the class." The whole class was flabbergasted when Jinno-sensei said that. Who wouldn't? He, the strict-Jinno just ignored the absence of Sakura Mikan whose detention is like a hobby before. Back to the class, Jinno-sensei fixed his glasses and coughed a bit. _I think I already made her stay there long enough._

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a girl with shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes. She walked forward until she is in the center of the front of the classroom. The sun rays emphasized more her pale skin. She was a bit skinny so she was like a kid although her eyes are kinda deep. Some boys whistled but others just shrugged. She is cute but not really their type. But a certain raven-haired lad got her attention. He didn't notice that he was staring intently at the girl as the girl stared at him too. They broke their gaze as Ruka coughed.

"Introduce yourself." Jinno-sensei instructed as the girl spoke. "Hello, I am Nakamishi Rina, 16 years old, from Tokyo." Her voice was small and a bit childish. One girl raised her hand, " Sensei, what is her star rank and alice?" Jinno-sensei looked at the girl as he spoke, "She is a double-star alice and she has the wind alice." One boy raised his hand. "Sensei, if she has the wind alice, why is she a double-star?" This time, Rina spoke. "I haven't mastered how to use my alice that's why."

Jinno-sensei asked them if they have any question for her as one raven haired girl suddenly asked, "What type do you belong?" Her voice was like a venom that made everyone's hair stand. Rina was confused why was this girl a bit hostile to her but she still answered her question. "I am --" Jinno-sensei spoke suddenly, "That will still to be decided, so she still don't know." Hotaru just shrugged as she turned again her attention to her invention. Then, Jinno-sensei told Rina to sit beside Natsume as Mikan was absent. She nodded as she walked towards the seat.

When she was there, she looked at Natsume who was now covering his face with a manga as he thought about a girl. Rina sat at the seat still looking at Natsume hoping him to be friendly but not one can be seen. Hotaru turned around to look at them as she glared. Ruka noticed this as he looked where Hotaru is glaring then he noticed where, at his best friend and Rina. _Why on earth Hotaru is glaring at them?_ He thought but then a certain mind-reader heard him. Koko gasped as he noticed it too. Hotaru glared at him as if she was conversing with him. Koko gulped as he spoke on Ruka's mind. _Hotaru said that you should keep out of her business if you don't want her to sell your newly taken photos, the one which you are gaping like a gold fish._ Ruka looked at Hotaru as she glared at him that sent shivers on his spine.

...[*_*]...

The whole day ended just like the others. Natsume went on their Sakura tree hoping to see Mikan there. But he didn't see her there so he decided to rest there and maybe he could sort out his thoughts there. He sat at the bottom of the tree as he opened his manga and started to read. But in his mind, he couldn't forget a certain girl. He don't know why this girl keeps appearing on his mind. _What was her name again? Ah, Rina. _He was confused why he keeps on thinking about Rina. He was in his own world when he smacked himself with his own manga as he heard a giggle. He looked around and saw two emerald eyes.

"You were like a total idiot there." Rina spoke as she put her two hands on her back.

"Tch, go away." Natsume icily said.

"Huh? Are you shooing me?" Rina asked. "But then again, can I sit down? Hmm?" She blinked her eyes as she neared her face on Natsume's.

"Yes, Ia m shooing you. And obviously you can't sit down."

"Tsk, Tsk, such a bad guy? I'm just asking for a seat. If you don't want, then I will--" Rina walked to his side as he held her arm tightly.

"Didn't I tel you not to sit, and—"

"And what?"

"And don't flirt with me because you're not my type and I have a girlfriend." Natsume told her as he let go of her.

"I certainly am not, so if you don't want then I'll just go. GOODBYE!" Rina walked far away as Natsume massaged his forehead with his right hand. He didn't even notice another presence as he was still staring at Rina's direction.

"Natsume, are you alright?" a voice spoke from one of the branches. He looked up and saw none other than--

"Strawberries?"

"Mou, Natsume don't be like that. Didn't you miss me?"

"Tch, why would I miss you?"

"Alright, then I'll just go. Hmp." The person jumped down as she started to walk away. But before she was a meter away from the tree, Natsume hugged her form behind.

"Mikan." Natsume inhaled her strawberry scent and kissed her hair.

"I thought you didn't miss me?" Mikan turned around as she stared at Natsume's crimson orbs.

"Hn." Natsume let go of her as he sat on his former place. He looked at her as she blinked her eyes out of confusion. "What?" she asked. "Sit." Natsume told her and tapped on his lap. "Eh?" She blushed as he pulled her and she ended sitting on his lap. "

He hugged her then she put her head on Natsume's neck. Natsume then studied her. Her long brown hair was laid down with some of her hair half pony tailed. Her face were quite pale as before but her cheeks and lips were pink. She didn't put make up which emphasized her natural beauty especially her deep innocent auburn orbs. She was clad in a simple apple green halter dress but still looked elegant on her. She was just wearing green flats that showed her small feet. Mikan looked at Natsume because he was quiet. Natsume noticed this then brushed lightly his lips to her. Mikan looked down blushing. She became Natsume's girlfriend for almost 2 years but still she is like an innocent child who always blush when they do this sweet stuff. That's why Natsume treasures her very much.

He held Mikan's face and kissed her. She gave in the kiss as Natsume place his hands around her waist. Mikan on the other hand place her hands on Natsume's chest. He kissed her cheek so that she can breathe but he kissed her again. She responded to the kiss as Natsume tightened her embrace on her. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. They stopped and both of them wee panting. Natsume kissed her hair as she caressed Mikan's back. It was always like this. Whenever they kiss, Mikan would easily give in because she felt the warmth of Natsume inside her.

Mikan's head was on Natsume's chest when she asked,

"Natsume, who's that girl?"


End file.
